The present invention relates to sealed containers and, in particular, it concerns a simpler, more convenient and less expensive device and method for atmosphere modification in a rigid container during the sealing process.
It is well-documented in the literature that air contains gases like oxygen (and/or other gases) as well as moisture that may harm and damage products, by causing and accelerating oxidization, spoilage, rotting, aroma loss, the loss of active materials, etc.).
Currently existing solutions to the problem of preserving products, such as medicine, foodstuffs, chemical substances and the like, include techniques such as the addition of oxygen absorbents, moisture absorbents, the creating of a vacuum, or the insertion of various inert gases. The use of moisture and oxygen absorbents is an expensive and difficult process. Creating a vacuum causes the package to collapse, while the insertion of inert gases (such as nitrogen) does not ensure the complete removal of all of the oxygen and moisture from the package.
Various techniques are used to create a vacuum or insert nitrogen and/or gases and other gaseous compounds to preserve products that are sensitive to air, moisture and/or oxygen, etc. However, the current techniques are relatively complex and expensive.
There is therefore a need for a simpler, more convenient and less expensive device and method for atmosphere modification in a rigid container during the sealing process.